


Shameless Reinzo Porn

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Top Hanzo Shimada, listen it's pure porn, thank u vermillionsketcher for my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin: shameless Reinzo porn based on Vermillionsketcher's wonderful, filthy comics.





	Shameless Reinzo Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u Vermillionsketcher for my Life
> 
> The comic this is based on can be found here:  
> http://vermillionsketcher.tumblr.com/post/173235787965/alright-so-this-one-is-really-embarrassing

The new suit was glorious. Hanzo couldn’t help it: he needed Reinhardt to know just how much he appreciated the older man’s new outfit. It was obscenely tight, and obscenely thin, showing off even the peaks of his nipples and the outline of his cock through the almost vacuum-tight seal of the fabric. Hanzo knew logically that it was meant to assist Reinhardt in piloting his armor, but still-- all Hanzo wanted to do when he saw Reinhardt fresh out of the fitting was ravish him. 

“Let me show you good it looks,” Hanzo purred. He pulled Reinhardt over to the mirror in their quarters, holding the large man in front of him. He peeked around, running his hands up and down Reinhardt’s abdomen and chest. He tweaked one nipple, smirking when Reinhardt moaned weakly, jumping under Hanzo’s hands. Hanzo could clearly see the jump of interest in Reinhardt’s pants, the line of his already-thick cock filling out even further. 

Hanzo gave into temptation and ran his hands down and down, cupping the thick line of Reinhardt’s dick through the endosuit. He massaged up and down the length of him, fingers cupping that thick line, playing with the head of Reinhardt’s cock until a wet patch started to form. 

“Come here, my love,” Hanzo murmured into Reinhardt’s back; he steered Reinhardt over to their massive bed, pushing the giant German down on to his back. When Reinhardt reached to undo the zipper, Hanzo stopped him.

“Ah-ah,” Hanzo tutted. “No touching. That is for me. Perhaps these will help, hm?” He slipped a pair of thin cuffs off the utility belt that came with the new suit. They were no doubt meant to connect him to his armor in some way, but Hanzo would make do. He slipped them over Reinhardt’s wrists, tugging them up and away from his own body. The handsome flush on Reinhardt’s face was worth it, years of embarrassment welling up at Hanzo’s coy actions.

Hanzo resumed his loving rubs on Reinhardt’s groin, mouthing alongside his hands. Reinhardt’s cock swelled under his attention, filling out enough that the suit bulged obscenely around him, the spit and precum wetting the fabric only making it cling further. Hanzo moaned and hummed around him, grinding his own hips into the bed. Reinhardt always made him hot, and this suit was no exception; if anything, this was the best thing he had ever seen.

At last, Hanzo slipped a hand up the massive torso and pulled the zipper on Reinhardt’s suit down agonizingly slowly. He pulled it with care, careful not to catch on the thick white chest hair or the sensitive skin of his groin. The zipper went down surprisingly far; much farther than it needed to. It went past his belly, past his hips-- practically down into the valley of the crusader’s buttocks. Hanzo wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth however, and eagerly ran his hands over the exposed skin. Reinhardt only squirmed under his attention, face and chest red with exertion and embarrassment as Hanzo worshipped him. 

Hanzo found the lube as fast as he could, licking his lips as he spilled some over Reinhardt’s crack and his own hand. Reinhardt’s hole was buttery soft as Hanzo pushed two fingers in easily, spreading his calloused fingers so that the pink pucker stretched around him. He curled his fingers in and used the force of years of archery to piston his forearm, spearing Reinhardt on his fingers again and again as the older man writhed and moaned Hanzo’s name.

“H-Hanzo, please!” Reinhardt begged. 

“Please what?” Hanzo said, withdrawing his fingers with a wet sound. He wiped his hands on his pants and pulled them down, stroking himself eagerly with his still-wet hand. “Are you ready for more, or are my fingers enough?” Hanzo said slyly, running a hand over his own cock. 

“Please be gentle-- I haven’t done this in a long time,” Reinhardt begged shly, opening his legs wider so that Hanzo could slot himself between them. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll go as slow as you need to,” Hanzo reassured him. He chuckled when Reinhardt hid his face in his arms again, legs spread wide. Hanzo dribbled more lube over his hands, slicking himself up as he eyed Reinhardt’s dick. “And look how red you are. You’re so wet, my love.” He slipped two fingers back to the German’s hole, his other hand coming up to gently wipe away a thick line of moisture from the bobbing head of Reinhardt’s heavy cock. “So eager, hm?”

“P-please, Hanzo,” Reinhardt begged again. “Do not tease. I want you in me.” He arched his back as Hanzo his stretched hole once more, heavy balls drawing tight in anticipation.

“What a good boy I have,” Hanzo purred, scooting closer. He licked his lips as he eyed his prize, slathering lube over his own hard cock. He couldn’t help but fist himself once before he pressed the head of his dick to Reinhardt’s stretched hole, slick with lube and sloppily prepared. He rubbed up against it, moaning quietly at the rasp of slicked hair along the head of his dick as he teased his love. “Good boys get a treat-- but ah!” he stopped just as he was about to thrust in and pulled Reinhardt’s hands away from where they’d been sneaking down to touch himself. He pulled the giant’s hands away by the chain of the cuffs, easily pulling them above his head where they wouldn’t get into trouble. “No touching.”

Hanzo slid in slowly, moaning eagerly when the head of his cock popped past the ring of muscle, eased by lube and Reinhardt’s own quaking muscles.

“ _ B-bitte, liebling, bitte _ !” Reinhardt wiggled his hips, eager for more touch. His cock bobbed heavily, dark red and steadily dripping. “Anything!”

“Tonight you only cum when I let you,” Hanzo said imperiously. “This should help.” With that he slipped his hair tie out of its place, letting his hair tumble down unceremoniously. Instead he wrapped the hair tie around the base of the older man’s dick, twisted once, and then secured his balls as well. They swelled around the restriction like particularly juicy fruit, and Hanzo couldn’t help but give them an affectionate squeeze.

Hanzo started to thrust slow and deep, groaning as Reinhardt squeezed around him. The older man’s face was a deep red, sweat dripping down his brow. Even his chest gleamed, and Hanzo leaned down to lick some of the salt away. He rubbed his face in Reinhardt’s chest hair and leaned over to bite at one suit-covered nipple. 

Reinhardt jerked under him and moaned, arching his back into the pain. 

“Hm,” Hanzo hummed, suckling further and soaking the cloth as he thrust in deep once more. “I’m not sure I caught what you just said. Care to repeat?”

“P-p-please!” Reinhardt rasped, squeezing Hanzo with his thick thighs as if trying to pull him in.

Hanzo stopped entirely, leaning back. Reinhardt stuttered and made an abortive motion to follow him. 

“Hm, please what?”

“Hnn-  _ du machst michwahnsinnig! _ ” The man screwed up his face in embarrassment, legs circling Hanzo as he finally spat out his request. “P-please shove your cock deeper into my ass!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” There was a pause where Hanzo looked like he was going to laugh, but it only turned into a smirk before Hanzo rolled them forward, forcing Reinhardt’s knees back by his ears. The suit, amazingly, stretched to accommodate, and Hanzo was able to shove harder and deeper than before without any trouble. Their hips smacked together over and over again as Hanzo fucked Reinhardt mercilessly. 

Reinhardt moaned and writhed as Hanzo’s hands wandered to get their fill. They squeezed Reinhardt’s dripping cock, cupped his balls, tweaked his nipples. Reinhardt went nearly crazy with it, practically drooling as Hanzo took him. Each thrust hit the large man’s prostate head-on, each drag out forcing a gasp out of him.

“Please,  _ schate _ , I’m so close!” Reinhardt gasped, rolling his hips to meet Hanzo’s. His cock dripped heavy and red against his belly, restrained only by the tie around the base. 

Hanzo bit his lip, expression a little mean. “Is that so?” He said consideringly. He reached out to grip the head of Reinhardt’s massive dick, fingers rubbing at the glans and slipping through the copious precum there. “Maybe you can wait until I catch up, then?”

“Wh-what?” Reinhardt gasped, still shaking as Hanzo pounded into him.

Hanzo barely paused his thrusting to lean down and lick a wet stripe up the shell of Reinhardt’s flushed red ear, tugging on the lobe before whispering, “How long I take depends on how much of a good boy you are.” 

“O-oh!” Reinhardt gasped as Hanzo grasped his cock with one gloved hand, the texture of the glove almost too much on his sensitive skin. Hanzo gripped him steadily and rubbed the slippery shaft with utmost affection, tugging on the foreskin gently and using his thumb to massage the glans. 

“Oh, f-fuck! Don’t stop!” Reinhardt arched his back and wrapped his legs around Hanzo’s waist, whole body practically levitating off the bed with how hard he lifted himself. Hanzo carried him with ease, but slowed to a painstakingly leisurely pace.

“Ah-ah,” Hanzo sing-songed. “Not yet.  _ I’m  _ not done yet.”

Reinhardt looked like he was on the verge of crying. His face, red and wet with sweat and tears of overstimulation, was a godly sight to accompany his writhing body, his red, dripping cock bouncing for Hanzo’s pleasure as the archer used him for all he was worth.

“P-please, Hanzo! Ah!” Reinhardt squirmed and shook under Hanzo’s hands, teary-eyed and desperate. “ _ B-b-bitte _ ! I can’t take it anymore!” He turned his head shyly into his arm, mouthing at his own cloth-covered skin as he panted heavily. “Please let me cum-- I’ve been such a good boy,” Reinhardt begged, looking up from under his heavy lashes. “ _ Mein starker drache, bitte _ , I beg of you.”

Hanzo slowed his thrusts until he could punctuate with only hard slaps of his hips against the German’s round ass. 

“That’s more like it,” Hanzo smirked, biting his lip as the sight of Reinhardt begging for him nearly pushed him over the edge. “Now, here’s your reward for being so good for me.” He slammed forward, jerking and curling over Reinhardt as he emptied his balls in the older man. Cum leaked out through the mess of lube around his cock, but all Hanzo shoved it back in again in aborted little thrusts as he rode out his own orgasm.

Hanzo took a long moment to let the last aftershocks twitch through him as he caught his breath, chest heaving from exertion. His hair was askew, flying about his face in indecently haphazard locks. His cheeks, too, were ruddy and gleamed with sweat, and Hanzo nearly felt drunk from the high of having Reinhardt bent in on himself like this, his own massive cock nearly hitting him in the face. 

Without pulling out Hanzo leaned back a bit, wiping sweat off his forehead. He ran his hands down Reinhardt’s chest and legs affectionately, petting him like one would a particularly obedient animal. 

“Since you’ve been exceptionally good,” Hanzo said loftily, reaching for Reinhardt’s still-throbbing cock. “I think you deserve more.” 

He bent with a sigh, tongue out flat. He laved attention over Reinhardt’s cock, sucking him down as far as his flexibility would allow without having to pull out-- which was by all standards pretty damn far. Reinhardt’s dick was just long enough that Hanzo could duck down to slurp at his prize. With a hand for assistance jerking the rest of it-- easily slicked by pre and Hanzo’s spit-- Hanzo was free to catch his breath, though he did so in the humid space of Reinhardt’s hip. Hanzo took one last, swirling lick before looking up at Reinhardt with dazed eyes.

“Come for me,  _ mein Ritter _ ,” 

That was the final straw. Reinhardt convulsed under Hanzo’s hand, back arched, face screwed up in pleasure so sharp it was nearly agony. Thick spurts of white shot over his chest, his neck, nearly over his own face. The rest pooled over Hanzo’s hand and down into the sweat-shiny curls of his pubic hair.

At last Hanzo finally pulled out, carefully extricating himself and gently unbending Reinhardt from his laborious position. He removed the tie from around the base of Reinhardt’s softening cock-- still pausing for a loving caress-- before undoing the restraints from around his knight’s wrists. Reinhardt was limp under his care, too tired and dazed to do much more than hum approvingly when Hanzo rearranged them on the bed. 

Hanzo settled down beside him, rumpled clothes and all. He leaned his cheek on Reinhardt’s shoulder and sighed contentedly. The sweat had cooled and the adrenaline subsided; guilt crept in.

“Hey, Reinhardt?” Hanzo queried softly.

“Yes,  _ schatz _ ?” Reinhardt puffed through his still-rough breath.

“I wasn’t... I did not hurt you, did I?” Hanzo looked up at Reinhardt imploringly, searching for any untruth. He rested his hands on Reinhardt’s chest, just over his heart, as he looked into his lover’s eyes. 

“Oh my love, don’t fret over it. It was rather exciting!” Reinhard laughed, and Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh softly as well, wiping a fleck of stray release off the older man’s nose as he did so. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so sensitive before-- being denied something that comes so easily is enthralling!” He cupped Hanzo’s waist with his now-free hands, turning to embrace the smaller man as best he could with his tired limbs.”It was amazing.”

Hanzo ducked up to peck a kiss on the old knight’s forehead.

“You  _ did  _ amazing,” Hanzo murmured, relaxing into the sheets with his love.

“Thank you,  _ liebling _ ,” Reinhardt murmured. 

And they rested.

\--

The suit was sent to the drycleaners, and from then on every time Reinhardt needed to put it on he had to pause...and ask for a little assistance getting the zip quite right. It was all a matter of knowing the right people to ask for help, of course. And Hanzo was an excellent helper.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my NSFW writing at hhgggx.tumblr.com. I'm a rabid Reinzo enthusiast but my blog also contains a ton of McHanzo, misc Overwatch stuff, and monsters.


End file.
